


Memories of Her.

by ladyfinnegan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Memories, Nightmares, mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfinnegan/pseuds/ladyfinnegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>13 year old Dean Winchester comforts his little brother with memories of their mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of Her.

“Dean?” a nine year old Sam Winchester whimpered from his dingy motel bed. He rolled over to face his other brother, who was trying to sleep in the bed next to him.  
“Hm?” Dean groaned.  
“I-I had a nightmare about the hunt.”  
While on their hunt, Sam was captured by a group of demons and possessed, he was almost killed during the exorcism.  
Dean crawled into his brother’s bed and wrapped an arm around him “S’okay, Sammy. We got the bad guys, they can’t hurt you anymore.”  
Sam leaned against his brother and was silent for a long time. Dean’s eyelids began to flutter shut once more.  
“What was mom like?” Sam softly asked.  
“M-mom?” Dean choked on the word “Hm, she was amazing. She was strong and kind an-and she was funny too.”  
“What did she look like?”  
Dean searched for the right words “She wasn’t tall, but she wasn’t short either. She had long, curly blonde hair like sunshine. And her eyes were like a clear blue. When she smiled, the room seemed to get brighter and warmer, ya know? She always had this look on her face, like she had a secret surprise for you. Her voice was as gentle and soothing as anything you could possibly think of.”  
“She sounds perfect.” Sam said sleepily before drifting into unconsciousness.  
“She was. And she would’ve loved you.” Dean kissed the top of his, softly snoring, brother’s head “’Night, Sammy.”


End file.
